


I mustache you a question, but I'll shave it for later

by the_jinxed_one



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is easy to rile, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, all the dogs - Freeform, they are so married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jinxed_one/pseuds/the_jinxed_one
Summary: George has been away for a month and is longing to see his partner. Unfortunately, while he was away Alex has done something truly surprising. Now they're stuck in a stand off to see who can last longer... will George's willpower win or will Alex be able to sway him?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Loose lips don't just sink ships. They start wars.

It had been a month since he’d been home. An unbearably long four weeks away from his lover, sustained only by the occasional call when their schedules lined up, a few videos of the dogs playing and the sporadic pictures of meals to appease George’s worries. All he really wanted to do was take a shower to wash the travel from him and bed his boy.

He had plenty of time to think over the things he planned on doing once he was home as he had insisted on both driving himself to and from the airport. Alexander had grumbled and practically thrown a fit over the very idea that a man of George’s position do something so menial. Truthfully, George simply liked seeing the younger man lose his cool over trifling matters. He was a little too easy to rile up.

Pulling into the drive and seeing the lights on in every room of the house warmed his heart. Alexander was notorious for drifting while working, leaving a trail of lights on behind him as he wandered from room to room without real purpose. It was no surprise and there was comfort in knowing that he was settled into George’s space enough to let his quirks show. George grabbed his briefcase and luggage from behind the driver’s seat and withdrew his key from the pocket of his jeans. The minute they were in the lock and turned, he heard the dogs announce his arrival.

He opened the door to see an excited herd of dogs wriggling to see him. He closed the door swiftly and hung his keys by the door before dropping his bags and ruffling as much fur as he could. He cooed questions at them as they settled into a less wiggly mess at his feet. He looked up in hopes of seeing Alexander in the hall. He was disappointed that his partner had not greeted him at the door. He shook the annoyance from him. Presumably, Alex was focused on some project and hadn’t heard the ruckus the pups had kicked up.

George made his way through the house. Passing the living room he noticed a slew of forgotten mugs politely resting on coasters to keep from ruining the wood of his favorite table. The first floor bathroom was empty and likely the only room with a light not turned on. The dogs trailed him into the kitchen. Unfortunately, it was practically spotless which meant that Alexander had barely used it. He shook his head. The dining room table was covered in papers and the chairs were pushed back which meant that Alex had let the dogs up yet again.

Turning off lights in his wake, George made his way upstairs. The office door was open but the room remained empty. He didn’t bother checking the guest room as Alexander often ignored it’s existence completely. Finally, he made it to the end of the hall. He opened the door without hesitation. A small part of him hoped that there was a sleepy mess in his bed, waiting to be kissed awake. Normally, he’d be the first to insist on letting Alex rest but he wanted nothing more than to devour him right now.

The soft creme sheets were turned down and the duvet was hanging off the bed. Pillows were scattered about the floor. The bed was empty. He turned his attention to the sound of running water in the en suite. Perfect. He could kill two birds with one stone. Alex took ridiculously long showers and George took a moment to tidy the floor and throw the pillow back on the bed. The water was cut as he tidied the covers.

He turned towards the door in wait.

His heart was beating too hard. Lord help him. He wanted to see warm brown eyes and that smile that was his and his alone. He was vibrating with anticipation. He hadn’t stayed away so long since they had moved in together nearly a year and half prior. He’d become accustomed to seeing Alexander out of the corner of his eye most of the day. He was used to the mindless mumbling and the feet tucked under his thighs on the couch and the feeling of someone tucked into his side at night. He felt as though he had left a piece of himself behind and he was waiting for it to reattach itself. This must be how Peter felt as he fumbled through the nursery while searching for his shadow; panicked and eager and longing.

The door cracked open and Alexander stepped out.

He was taken aback for but a moment. His face was instantly filled with light and excitement. “You’re home!”

“What in the hell is that?” George fumbled out, his face instantly filled with confusion.

Alexander just smiled wider. “Do you like it?”

He was at a loss for words.

No. No, he did not. Alexander was as he always was. Lithe and ruffled and beautiful. Except, above his lip was an abomination. Alex usually went days without shaving while at home. His stubble had never truly bothered George. This, however, was a dark, unholy creature living above the mouth he had planned on claiming thoroughly.

“Okay… not the reaction I was expecting. Silence isn’t exactly ideal.” Alex said as his brow furrowed. The smile was gone from his face. George felt like an ass.

He tipped his head in contemplation as he studied it. “It’s…. It sure is there.”

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me with facial hair.”

“Stubble is not the same as...that.”

“I had a goatee for awhile! How is this different?”

George remained silent.

“Oh my god! You didn’t like that either?”

“It was an improvement on this.”

Alexander glared. “You’ve been gone for weeks and instead of kissing me, you’re really gonna stand there and judge my mustache.” It wasn’t a question. His annoyance was palpable.

This had not gone at all the way George had anticipated it going. He had planned on coming home and locking the dogs out of their room while he laid the smaller man bare and touched every inch of him until he was begging with the same desperation that George had felt in his absence.

“Right. My apologies. Come here.” George said as he tried to stop looking at the offense in question.

Alex begrudgingly approached him. George grabbed his wrists when he was close enough and pulled his half naked, damp body into his own. He pressed a kiss to Alexander’s temple. If he kept his eyes closed, he couldn’t see the damned thing.

“George,”

“Yes, love?”

“Is there a reason you’ve been home for at least a good 5 minutes and haven’t kissed me?”

George smiled into the skin against his lips and moved his hands to hold Alexander’s face as he stepped back. “Not a good one.”

Hungry brown eyes looked at him. “Are you going to kiss me?” He sounded positively desperate. George loved it when he was desperate.

“Are you going to shave that thing off?”

Alexander looked perplexed and answered with a snotty, “No.”

George smiled devilishly and leaned close, letting his breath ghost over Alex’s parted lips. He watched dark lashes flutter and heard the intake of breath. He felt Alex’s hand shake as they gripped the loops on his jeans. He waited until Alexander opened his eyes again. “Then no, I’m not going to kiss you.”

He watched as realization settled in and want was replaced with anger. He felt a hard shove at his core as he was pushed onto the bed. He was left staring at his bedroom ceiling. Alex stormed out of the room but not before yelling, “You’re an ass, George Washington!”

George laughed and scrubbed his hands over his face roughly. What had he just done? “Fuck.”

That thing had to go…


	2. Just one battle in the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is determined to have his way and he has a plan to make it happen

“Can you believe him?” Alexander said steaming over a cup of coffee. His weekly lunch with his friends had turned into a bitch fest as soon as they sat down. “It’s been 2 days since he’s been back and he hasn’t kissed me once! What kind of utter ass-”

“Honestly, I don’t blame him.” Hercules said as he flicked a packet of sugar into his cup. “It’s kind of… it’s distracting.”

Alex glared at his friend and threw a packet of sugar at his head. Hercules laughed and picked it up, tearing the sachet and pouring it in as well. He looked over to Gilbert who was quietly sipping his extravagant latte. “Gil, not you too!”

“It is not my face,” was his only reply.

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” Laurens offered. “But, out of curiosity, when are you planning on getting rid of it?”

“Never! You all suck.”

“I don’t know why you grew it in the first place…” Hercules muttered.

Why? Because Aaron fucking Burr had said he looked like a teenager and had laughed saying he probably couldn’t grow one to begin with. He could have ignored it had it been said in private but the complete tool had said it in front of peers. He had this way of undermining him so politely that it made Alex’s blood boil. He’d be damned if he was going to be compared to a child! He had of course accepted the challenge.

“Childish.” Gil said with an explaining look at Hercules. He received an echoing laugh from everyone but Alex.

“Does anyone like the mustache?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“I heard Jefferson was impressed with it?” Laurens said with attempted optimism.

“No, he was impressed you could actually grow one.” Gilbert corrected.

“I fucking hate him.” Alex glared at his coffee.

“So? Burr has seen it. Challenge met. Shave the thing and get some action from your man,” Hercules said as he gently kicked him under the table.

“I can’t now! It’s the principle of the matter. If I cave then he wins.”

“I’m sorry… what?” Laurens’ brow was furrowed and his soft face was filled with confusion.

“Sometimes you have to take a stand in your relationship!”

“This is a dumb stand to take.”

“‘Ercules is right. Sit down on this one. Wave the white flag.”

“And then do it on the flag.” Hercules said with a filthy eyebrow wriggle and shoulder shimmy.

“Ew.” Alex said with a laugh.

“Seriously… what is the deal with the mustache?” John asked.

“He’s making a big stink over something so little. He’s seen me with facial hair. He’s kissed me with scruff and a goatee. This should not be an issue and that’s the issue,” he explained. “He was gone for weeks and not one kiss since he’s been home? And he flaunts it! He rubs it in my face by loving on the dogs anytime I’m around.” Alex grumbled as he slouched in his chair.

John snorted. “Oh my god. You’re jealous of the dogs?”

“I swear to god if he kisses Sweet Lips one more time…”

“He’s always been affectionate with the dogs. You used to think it was cute,” John laughed with the others.

“That was before I was left with a case of blue balls!”

“Just seduce ‘im into defeat. Surely he is wanting too, non?”

Alex thought on that for a moment. Would that work? George was definitely just as randy as he was. He’d seen the passing glances and the heat in his eyes when he was changing or stretching for a clean mug in the morning. Even in his sleep, George pulled him close. A relief and torture all at once. He could feel the solid heat behind him and the strength of his arm around him and, worst of all, the natural reaction to his nearness.

“Gilbert! Mon amour! You are a certifiable genius. If I’m this horny, surely he’s close to breaking too.”

“I mean, yeah but we all know that Washington doesn’t exactly give in easily? He’s not called the General for nothing. He’s got more willpower than all of us combined.” John said with a questioning look.

“That’s what you think,” Alex gave a saucy smile and his friends gagged and rolled their eyes.

Oh, yes. All he needed now was a plan of action…

  
  


When he got home, he was fairly certain he knew what he wanted to do. It was down right filthy and unfair but he didn’t have a lot of cards in his deck here. George had taken the dogs on a walk judging by the lack of leads by the door. Perfect.

He began stripping on his way up the stairs. Jauntily, he dropped his clothing in a trail leading to their bedroom. When he entered the room he was left in his boxers. He stared at the bed for a moment and smiled to himself. He fiddled with the light switch by the door, dimming the lights until it was sufficiently bright but low enough to set the ambiance. He stripped out of his boxers and hung them on the doorknob before inching the door closed. He left it ajar just enough that a sliver of light was cast from the bedroom into the hall.

Content with his work, he moved to George’s bedside table and removed one of the bottles of lube. He tossed it on the bed. He hummed happily to himself as he moved to the closet to rummage through George’s clothing.

George was a possessive man. One of the fastest ways to get him going was to put on his clothing. When they had first begun their trysts, Alex had slipped on a t-shirt and padded into the kitchen. He’d been fucked up against the counter before he could pour a cup of coffee. It had happened again with a pair of sweatpants… and boxers. This time he opted for George’s favorite gold tie. He plucked it from its rolled position and thumbed the fabric. He really liked this tie too. They’ve used this tie a lot…

He was hard by the time he got back to bed. He sprawled on the bed and tied the tie in a half windsor loosely before he popped the cap on the lube. He wasn’t in any hurry. George ran the dogs ragged most nights. He caressed his body the way he had expected George to upon returning. He closed his eyes and thought of everything he had wanted for the past four weeks.

It wasn’t long before he was desperate for more. He flipped himself over and pushed his knees under him. He rested his forehead on a bent arm and used his other hand, already perfectly slick, to begin opening himself up. The angle was awkward but he didn’t care. He knew that this was the position he wanted George to see. He shoved his face into the mattress for a moment to throw the tie over his back. An alternative lead now that his hair was cropped shorter. He pressed his face back into his arm as he worked himself open in preparation. He was already so ready for something more.

His panting breath was loud in the quiet of the room but he still managed to hear the door open and close downstairs and the familiar patter of paws on the floor. He smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in earnest. He reminded himself he was in no hurry. He needed to be seen... and soon damn it.

“Alexander?” George called from downstairs.

The low moan that escaped him was involuntary. He truly hadn’t meant to make any noise. George would follow the physical trail he had left. He bit his lip and tried to stay quiet. He was throbbing and hopeful and by god, could the man go any damn slower?

“Love?” he heard from just outside the door.

“Mmhmm” he tried to reply but it was wanton and sounded wet with need.

The door creaked open and Alex nearly sobbed with relief. George was finally there. He pressed his lips together to keep from making any sudden noises. He felt himself leaking. He felt the tension in the air and the eyes on his exposed flesh. He knew George was damp with sweat and that there was a sliver of dark skin peeking out between his t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He knew the hungry look in his eyes. He didn’t need to see. He knew.

“Oh, sweet boy.” George said from the doorway. He must have stepped into the room because the door closed and Alex’s heart rate spiked. His hand continued to move but it was stuttered and his pace was thrown.

“George…” Alex whined.

“Alexander,” George’s voice was low but it wasn’t the voice he was used to hearing...not in a moment like this. “You’re beautiful. Turn over and let me see the rest of you.”

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Okay, he told himself. It was going to be okay. George was in his grasp. He’d never been able to resist Alex in complete submission before. It wasn’t going to start now. He took a deep breath and raised with some struggle to shift onto his side before rolling over, never once removing his hand from his body. He was bare and lay hard and exposed. He looked at George. His cheeks were red and he was struggling for breath. He was staving off release. He was so close and looking at his lover wasn’t helping at all.

George looked back at him. His shirt was sticking to his chest and his arms were thick and exposed and….holding his clothing? He picked up his clothing? Alex’s face turned from want to confusion. George was a clean man but not that clean. His eyes drifted to the loose fabric of George’s pants. Not so loose now. He was hard. Something about those damned pants and an erection…Alex twitched.

George smirked and Alex’s heart dropped.

“I see.”

No, no.

“You dropped these in the hall.” He dropped the clothing at the foot of the bed.

“George,” he whined.

“I’m going to go for a run and then do some work. You should wrap up here and then head to bed.”

“George!” Alex hissed. He removed his hand and sat up quickly. “Don’t you dare leave me like this!”

George raised a brow and leaned forward. He rested his hands on the bed and his weight caused the mattress to shift. Alex wasn’t aware of how close to the edge he had been. George was so close now. He could smell the remnants of his cologne and see the dew of sweat on his brow. He could feel the heat off his body. He tried to stare back in anger but it was hard to look at George Washington with anger when his massive body loomed above, ready to pounce.

“It was a valiant effort, my boy. But, as you so lovingly remind me, I wasn’t born yesterday.” George took a slow, sinful appraisal of his naked body and shook his head. “A damned shame…”

“It doesn’t have to be. I’m already prepped. Come to bed.” Alex pouted. George rarely said no to a good pout.

George moved a hand to grip his chin. “I’ll take you to bed when you’re  _ completely _ naked.” He smiled and kissed his nose before rising and leaving.

“You fucking suck!” Alex shouted and threw a pillow at the door as it closed. He heard George chuckle as he left. “You’re going down, Old Man!” he seethed as he began plotting.

This was not over.

**Author's Note:**

> In a strange turn of events this was inspired by Lin's moustache in His Dark Materials and a recent watch of Mortdecai (his wife is positively repulsed by his newly acquired moustache of which he is very proud) with a dash of "I do not shave for Sherlock Holmes!"


End file.
